1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates primarily with automobile trunk mounted radio antenna, and roof mounted radio antenna for automobiles and trucks. The device is particularly designed to be used in association with a clip mounted antenna which is secured to the trunk lid of an automobile, or to antenna bolted to and through a roof of an automobile or truck. The invention secures the antenna and its base to the vehicle. A secondary function is covering and protecting the antenna mount and base from dust, dirt and the elements.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years automobile radios and in particular, CB's have become exceedingly popular. The installation of a second radio in automobiles in ordinarily accomplished by mounting an auxiliary, whip-type antenna on the bumper, roof, or trunk lid of the vehicle. The device of this invention is designed to be utilized in conjunction with trunk lid type or roof type antenna mounts. The trunk lid type antenna mount clips on to the edge of the trunk lid, while the roof mount bolts through the roof of the vehicle. Theft of the antenna has become a particular problem for the owners, so much so that it is almost standard practice to remove the antenna and secure it in the trunk of the vehicle whenever the vehicle is left unattended. DOLLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,706 provides a partial solution to the problem by locking antenna bases and insulators.